


We Pretended We Were All Okay

by RukiaK1



Category: Fairy Tail, Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: "Haru!" Her eyes were wide as he fell from the airship, arm stretched out for his hand. The blue haired male next to her reached out, narrowly missing his hand. But Haru was aware of him speaking words; "Haru! You'll be safe I promise! Just close your eyes!"And he did just that. He closed his eyes, feeling the air rush past him.===========Sieg Hart does the only thing he can think of that will save Haru from death. With it, disastrous consequences follow.





	We Pretended We Were All Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but seriously does anyone even know about Rave Master anymore? God it is one of my FAVORITE manga's and I love it to death. I love Fairy Tail too but not nearly like I love Rave. . .but like no one ever talks about it? I'm not even sure how popular this is going to be because of that. . .but I guess we will see if anyone likes this.
> 
> Pairs are just generally what I end up writing. But you can suggest or add as you want to.
> 
> Also yes this is short but the prologue is just the beginning. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even care about Rave Master anymore? Like seriously I never see anyone talk about it. I mean, I love it even though I have not read it very recently. But it was one of the first manga I ever read and I love it to death, I think there is not enough content for it. So um, here we are I suppose? I hope people like this, and are willing to give it a try. 
> 
> Prologue is shorter than other chapters as a head up, as I do not make them very long.
> 
> Pairs are up for suggestion, just tell me what you want to see. I tagged it with what I generally write.

_"Haru!" Her eyes were wide as he fell from the airship, arm stretched out for his hand. The blue haired male next to her reached out, narrowly missing his hand. But Haru was aware of him speaking words; "Haru! You'll be safe I promise! Just close your eyes!"_

_And he did just that. He closed his eyes, feeling the air rush past him._

A grunt escaped his lips as he hit the ground, and his eyes snapped open. There was no pain in his body, he had no idea what had happened. Time had become meaningless as he felt the air rush past him. Waiting, hoping, that Sieg had some kind of plan to save his life. He let out a breath, able to finally take in his surroundings. He was not on the air ship, not a dragon, not. . .anything. The ground of a building? What had Sieg done?

"Sieg?" He breathed out loud, wanting to know what was happening. No answer came, but he was aware of movement from behind him. Until a woman with long red hair was standing over him, her hand on the hilt of a sword but slowly released it to hold her hand out. 

". . .that was. . .quite the stunt there." She spoke first. "Appearing out of thin air and hitting the floor like you did. Need help up?" She did not seem to trust him but she also seemed to understand he was just as confused as she was. Slowly he reached up and took her hand, but let out a soft breath as he felt an ache crawl through his bones. He expected it, even if he had not hit hard he had still  _hit_ wood from a decent distance. 

". . .thanks." Once she pulled him up he was able to take in the audience watching them. People of all kinds. . . A pink haired male tilted his head.

"He don't smell that dangerous." He stated then. "But also not like anything I have ever scented before."

"Don't just go sniffing people, you idiot." The blacket was familiar to Haru, but also he was not. He  _looked_ like. . . But no he could not be. Especially if he had no idea who he was.

"What is your name?" The woman asked gently then, dusting his shoulder off then. "And what. . .happened?"

". . .Haru. Haru Glory. . ." He was quiet for a moment before sighing. "We were in the middle of a battle. When I was knocked off a high point. When it happened I could not be saved by grasping onto. But. . .he did something to save me." Haru looked down at his hand. "But I'm not sure what, or where he sent me. All I know is he was able to save my life from falling to my death."

"I see..." She looked thoughtful before nodding to another woman. Who soon brought over food and drink for him, setting it down. 

"Here, sit down and eat this. You look very shaky. While we try and figure out what is going on. . . But you said it was like teleportation magic?" 

"Ah, yeah. Something like that I think. But. . .I also don't know what he did. He told me to close his eyes so I did." Haru thanked her softly though, and sat down. "But I. . ." He seemed a little conflicted then. "I know all he wanted to do was make sure I was safe. And something just seems...different about this place." He admitted. Everyone seemed to mostly have gone back to their own business by now, but he was aware of a few people still watching him carefully. 

"Different how?" The white haired woman asked gently, sitting next to him.

". . ." Haru lifted his head. "Untouched by the evil that has been touching people. . .stripping them of their memories and who they are. Like...Lucia does not exist here." He admitted. "It feels free, but that. . .that means that my friends are in danger without me anywhere near them."

"Are you sure they are not here?" She asked. "And. . .who is...Lucia?" 

"!" Haru looked at her, before looking forward. "So Lucia and the Demon Lords. . .they are not here then." He whispered softly. "Just like I thought..." He clenched his fists together. 

"Haru." She said gently, "you need to tell us if we are to help you out." Haru looked at her before he looked down sadly.

"I don't even know where to begin. I don't know where I am or if there is any help I can be given." He blinked then, watching his wrist before slowly lifting it up. "Silver?" He whispered, looking at the bracelet around his wrist. Before slowly he understood. And wrapped his other hand around it. ". . .Musica. . ." And smiled then. "I guess they would not want me to give up so easily. And he gave me the one key to find them, if only I knew how to use it."

"That bracelet?" The pink haired male asked and tilted his head. "How can it do that, is it magic?"

"Natsu." The blacket rolled his eyes a little bit, but crossed his arms. "How does it work?"

". . .my friend Musica can manipulate silver, specifically the silver he wears around his neck. This is a piece of it. I can tell. . . Since it is a piece  _of_ him, I could use it to find him I believe. But I can't manipulate silver like he can, so I need to find someone who can. But this. . .this tells me that I can still find them! Somehow. . .we found Let and Julia once, they can find me. . ."

"Yes, think like that." The white haired woman smiled gently. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy," She looked at them all in turn, tilting her head, "can you help him? It may not be the most money rewarding job but I think he could use your help."

"I think we should." The blonde, Lucy, smiled gently. God she reminded him of Elie. . . "I think he could use some friends here while. . .we find his."

"I wanna know if this Lucia is strong, he sounds like it." Natsu grinned, crossing his arms. "I could see!"

"No, you can't do that." Haru smiled a little bit though. "I need to face him, my sword is what can match him evenly." He reached behind and pulled it off of his back, letting the ten commandments glow in the light. "He has a sword like mine. . .one of power and destruction. But I know I can beat him once it is complete. I will be able to protect everyone."

". . .what so he is dragon slayer magic proof?" Natsu made a face, "that's no fair. He sounds like a good challenge."

". . .dragon slayer?" Haru asked then, looking at Natsu carefully.

"Ah? Yeah! I got my magic by being taught by a dragon!" He grinned then, "he disappeared. But I know one day I will find him."

"I see. . ." Haru smiled. "Then maybe this will help you out as well," he admitted. "Let and Julia may be able to give you information on that dragon."

"Eh? Really?" Natsu tilted his head then. "How come? A lot of us have dragons we wanna find...they raised us after all! We would all appreciate it, but how could they find them when we can't?" He frowned.

"Ah, that's because Let and Julia are Dragon Kin." Haru smiled. "Or to be exact, they are dragons in human form."

"That's an option?!" Natsu blinked before running a hand through his hair. "Man I hope they know somethin' then. . .but how come I've never heard of them?" He frowned a little more.

"Well, probably because they did a good job hiding..." Haru smiled. "But that is what I can repay you with," he stated. "Their help, which I hope they can give you. Because I don't really have much else on me. . ."

"That is a fine payment." Lucy smiled gently then, looking at him. "It is all we can ask for. And we want to help you too. And this man, Lucia, sounds like you need help with him too. . .and we can do our best." 

". . .yeah. Thanks." Haru smiled gently, looking at them and then his sword. "I need to get back to them. . ."

* * *

"Where. . .where did he go?" Elie dropped her hand back, her eyes wide. 

"He took the silver around his wrist with him." Musica let out a breath. "But I wasn't going to be able to pull him up without hurting him pretty badly. . ." He looked at what he had left then down at where Haru had disappeared to. ". . .maybe he can use that to get back? Sieg where the fuck did you send him?" Musica turned to look at the man who was panting. He slowly sat down, looking up at them.

"A world. . .I saw in a dream." He admitted. "But I. . .I know it is a real one, and I knew it was the only place I could send him with hope of him coming back to us." He winced. Looking like everything had been taken out of him. "Haru is alive and that was all I could do at this moment. Damn it!" He looked up. "But that means we are in the worst position we possibly can be in."

Musica frowned, clenching his hand around the silver he had left on him. "Haru. . .we will find you somehow. Sieg can you teleport anyone else there or anything like that?"

"I do not know how, but I cannot do it right now for sure. If I do it right now we will only bring my death. I have never used that magic on an entire person before, including Ten Commandments." He shook his head a little bit. "I need time to recover before I will be able to do this again. And even then I do not think I can do it on more than one person at a time. . ."

"Then for now...we just have to hope for Haru. Could. Could I help strengthen your magic maybe?" Elie bit her lip and Sieg was thoughtful for a moment. 

"We can try." He said then gently. "We can try, but I will not promise anything, you understand?"

"I do. . ." She nodded and looked to where Haru had disappeared. "But we can't wait. We. . .we need Haru and he needs us to, Sieg."

 

 

 


End file.
